The present invention is directed to headerless zipper closure bags which are assembled together in a stack for mounting on a dispenser for individual dispensing of bags, and in particular to a stack of a plurality of headerless bags which are removably joined together by one or more cold welds.
Plastic bags of various types have been manufactured and used for holding and storing various types of goods and products from hardware to food products. Plastics bags have also been manufactured with zippers which permit the bag to be selectively opened and closed. Prior plastic bags have been manufactured as individual bags, as a strip of a plurality of bags with the bags being attached end to end by a perforated portion which allows selective separation of the bags, or as a stack of a plurality of bags with each bag joined to an adjacent bag through a header. A stack of bags is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,437 as including a plurality of bags wherein each bag includes a header portion which is attached to the header portion of an adjacent bag by mechanical fasteners, such as staples, or by heat sealing, such as by extending a hot needle through the adjacent header portions such that the headers are attached by the melted plastic. Each bag is dispensed by separating it from its header portion. Once all of the bags in the stack have been dispensed the header portions of all of the bags remain as waste which must be disposed. The present invention provides a stack of plastic bags which are removably attached to one another without the use of a header thus eliminating waste while allowing easy separation of an entire bag from the stack of bags.